


The Importance of Her Happiness

by Legacy4Hope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, BEGINNING HANDON, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Handon, Heavy Angst, Hosie, Post-Episode: P.S., Self-Discovery, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, handosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/pseuds/Legacy4Hope
Summary: Landon was allowed to feel jealous.He was allowed because as much as Landon wished he didn't notice Josie's longing gazes towards Hope, and her discreet glares aimed at him every time she so much caught a glance of him touching Hope's body, he knew.Josie had feelings for his girlfriend.ORHope, Landon and Josie are just trying to figure shit out! Hope is deeply in love with Landon, but can't stomach the thought of Josie feeling an ounce of heartbreak? So, what else is there to do besides consent to a polyamorous relationship?She used to like Josie, right?She could end up developing feelings for the brunette, right?She needs to because if she did, nobody would have to be hurt.Josie Saltzman's happiness was important to Hope, more so than even her own.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**This will be Canon Divergent (after 2x13. Everything in 2x13 and before 2x13 happened, but nothing after 2x13 happened). Meaning, yes, Jandon did happen and yes, Landon has wings. Yes, Hope did have to choose between saving Landon and The Saltzman's and yes, she didn't choose Landon. I write realistically and I do NOT change details based on my own interests. But in order to get more readers, this story isn't necessarily gonna have an endgame, per se. I'm gonna leave it open to interpretation in the hopes that every shipper is pretty satisfied with the end of it :) However, my character's thoughts and emotions will probably tell you who wants to be with who, but no one will necessarily be together at the end.**

**Stupid decisions paired with a martyr Hope Mikaelson, a Landon Kirby with little to no self-respect, and a very persuasive Josie Saltzman, unfortunately, cause the separation of Hope and Landon.**

**•••**

As her eyes fluttered shut, Hope felt her lips mold with Landon's. _Mm, so good. How is he this good of a kisser? Is it only because of his lips, them being so soft and plump?_ She felt his teeth begin to nibble on her bottom lip, to which she immediately responded by parting her mouth and cradling his neck. _Nope._ Hope disagreed with her last thought. His lips were definitely shaped perfectly, but his talent was also apparent. Hope moaned lowly, relishing in the feeling that was him lightly using his tongue to caress hers. _That tongue. Damn._ The boy really knew how to use his tongue properly. He never once shoved it inside her mouth and wiggled it like an uncontrollable, wet worm, which was something that Roman once tried to do. Hope remembered recoiling in disgust that one day. _No, Landon's gentle. Patient. Loving. He takes his time with everything he does. He makes me feel cherished._ Smiling joyfully against his open mouth, Hope raised her other hand and rested it against the other side of his neck before pushing her body even closer to him with another moan.

The brunette siphoner walked around a corner, her backpack strap hanging off her shoulder after having just exited a classroom. Two textbooks and one novel were cradled tightly to her chest, as she turned around another corner, a small frown on her face. _God, the homework I have is so overwhelming._ _And my History of Magic exam is in four days, not to mention the final for Mikaelson History is in two days. Ugh, my life. Maybe I can just ask Hope to do a cram session with me for Mikaelson History._ The thought of the older, curvy, auburn-haired witch put a wide smile on Josie's face. More specifically, spending the day with her. Suddenly feeling upbeat, Josie's walk turned into more of an excited skip as she turned the last corner and---

The scene in front of her caused her mouth to instantly turn into a deep frown, her books falling out of her arms and onto the ground.

There was Hope, the beautiful, auburn-haired girl that Josie had been thinking about just seconds ago. That should have put a smile on her face, right? Only watching her crush's boyfriend palming her ass seemed to dramatically change that visual for Josie. He was pushed up against the wall, Hope's body pressing up against his chest, her legs looped through his. It looked to Josie as if Hope was trying to get as close as possible to the boy in this open hall.

Two words: it sucked. 

When Hope leaped up, Josie tore her eyes away. She didn't exactly care to see Landon catch Hope's toned thighs as they continued to heatedly make out.

Against the wall.

In this open hall.

That alone annoyed Josie.

_Can't they see how disgusting that is? I hope my dad catches them._ Grimacing with sadness masked as disgust, Josie leaned over to gather her fallen books. She held them tightly to her chest as she walked speedily past the embracing, nauseating couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie's eyes rolled in a melodramatic fashion. She set her utensil down on the side of her plate with a quiet sigh. _Look at what he's doing to her? Clearly he's changing her! Since when does Hope Mikaelson exchange bites of food off somebody else's fork? What are they?_ The brunette's lip curled until an unamused scoff escaped from between her pink-glossed lips. _Married?_

Far down at the dining table, chairs away from the irritated Saltzman twin, and Lizzie who sat staring quizzically at her sister, Hope could be seen with a pout while staring up at her boyfriend with a disgruntled expression. "I'm not eating another tiny tree." She spoke tightly between gritted teeth, glaring up at the boy who was grinning mischievously, holding the silver fork up to her mouth.

Lowering the fork, Landon's grin dropped as he leaned into her ear, "Eat one more, and tonight," He paused for a brief second, his tongue peeking out to graze her earlobe, "I'll eat you out."

Hope's eyes widened at his words. _Oh god, oh god. He sucks_ … _No, no_. She reminded herself while staring straight across at a picture that hung in the dining room, choosing to stare anywhere but at her manipulative boyfriend. _Don't think about him sucking!_ She had to tug her bottom lip in between her teeth to quiet the eager moan that escaped against her will.

"C'mon, open up." His voice sounded like an entertained sing-song to her ears, and the amount of smugness she heard caused her to whip her neck around. _Did he hear my moan? Did the guy sitting next to me hear it?_ Her cheeks flushed pink at that embarrassing thought.

"No," Hope muttered as she shot him a stern look. "It's gross."

It was a battle at this point, only Hope felt wary. She was great at coming out victorious in battles, but as Landon pierced her blue orbs with his green-grey ones, she felt her resolve begin to slip. She felt herself being drawn into his intense, unrelenting gaze.

_Omg, seriously!_ Josie's inner thoughts yelled. _How is nobody else seeing this?_ Hope and Landon's faces were inches apart at the dinner table in a staring match. Her eyes rolled once more. _More like they're eye-sexing each other._ She thought with a furious glare, turning her neck to where her father sat. _Uh, dad. Look at them._ Only Dr Salzman paid no attention, instead consumed in a conversation with one of the staff members. _Oh my god. Is everyone serious? Does Hope need to swing her legs over Landon's lap for everyone to understand how inappropriate they're being?_ And as Josie watched Hope open her mouth and take the food off the boy's fork, the brunette huffed inwardly in response. _Guess so._

His lips were touching her ear again, his breaths coming out in little pants, _He really needs to stop that._ "If you don't eat this last piece of broccoli, not only will I not dine on your delicious pussy tonight," Her eyebrows raised as she sensed a threat coming, one she certainly wasn't gonna appreciate, "I won't let you suck me either."

_Hot, damn_. Her jaw immediately dropped, giving Landon time to chuckle and gently shove the fork in her mouth. Her plump lips closed around it with no response. No expression but utter shock. _He did not just go there. And who knew he could talk that dirty?_ She was so astounded that she didn't even taste the vegetable as she reluctantly chewed and swallowed.

•••

She was as pale as a ghost.

"Josie!"

The panicked shout that the auburn-haired girl let out sounded a lot quieter to the tall brunette. Maybe it was because she stood frozen in place in the middle of Hope's bedroom with a slack jaw. Or maybe it was because her ears actually felt plugged, which probably occurred because of the amount of shock she felt after witnessing this scene.

Hope's naked breasts. God, they were huge. The brunette always assumed they were huge, but seeing them first hand… Josie noticed them start to jiggle as Hope slid her thighs off Landon's face and jumped off the bed in a hurry, scrambling to the chair next to her desk. Somehow knowing she had little time, Josie set her eyes on her crush's toned stomach and thighs with a pleased stare as Hope quickly slipped a T-shirt over her curvy, naked body. _Wow, she has a single strip of pubic hair like me. That's so freaking sexy. Am I actually here?_ It was as if Josie's mind sent a signal to her nose to start breathing, as if her mind knew that her mouth wasn't gonna close anytime soon. _Shit, oh my...shit. I want to… I want to…_ Her mouth began to feel extremely dry. _I want her._

"Okay, this is actually an invasion of privacy, Jo!" She heard Landon's voice, sounding flabbergasted with pure irritation forming after each syllable. "I turn my cheek at you grabbing her hand constantly, but this," Landon's eyes appeared wild as he spits out fiercely, "is not okay."

Not even bothering to offer a response, Josie's brown eyes left Hope's body and quickly darted to the angry guy, who was sitting up straight on the bed. She missed the action of him covering himself up with a pillow and she was surprised to feel a little disappointed. _I guess I did want to see his dick._ Her mouth twisted to the side as a selfish thought formed, her head tilting slightly. _Don't I deserve to after we almost had sex?_

Hope had been enjoying her night. Her one hand slick with lube had been gripping her boyfriend's dick as she busied herself with lapping at the weeping head with her pink tongue. Her head had then tilted back, a pleased moan having escaped past her lips when she felt Landon's tongue dig deeper inside of her wet tightness. Her hips had begun to roll with urgency against his face when she heard the first knock at the door. That was him having kept his earlier promise that he had made at dinner for her having eaten her veggies. And kept his promise, he did. She could have called out to the person to go away. If she had, they probably wouldn't be in the situation they were currently in, but her mouth had been a little busy. Okay, no. That was a lie. She could have slipped his cock out of her mouth to yell out. She just didn't want to. Landon's cock was _delicious_ , especially whenever it pulsed inside her cheeks. So, as Hope stood staring at Josie, who she quickly noticed was attempting to check Landon out, she cursed inwardly. She looked frustrated, despite how flushed her cheeks were. _How about you don't do that?_

"Uh, I'm sorry."

Hope's lips opened slightly at the girl's apology. _Sorry that you barged into my bedroom, or sorry that you were blatantly attempting to get a view of Landon's dick?_ The Tribrid was appalled, blue eyes wide with disbelief as she slowly walked back over to the bed. She purposely sat in front of Landon, as if to shield his body from Josie. Maybe it was a futile attempt, but Landon was correct. This was a huge invasion of their privacy and it caused Hope to feel a little violated. And peeved.

But Josie was also her friend, a good friend at that.

They were trying to be, at least

Remembering that, Hope let up on her hardened stare. Her facial features softened slightly as she muttered, "Why did you barge in like that?" Her tone wasn't harsh, but it was direct, which meant one thing; she expected an answer.

Because this was….weird, to say the least.

And rude.

Landon was silent, choosing to close his eyes and rest his head against the headboard in defeat while the girls talked. Or actually, he hoped that Hope would usher Josie out of the room. He began to feel his hardened dick strain against the pillow. Landon bit his lip, desperately wanting to find himself deep inside his girlfriend's tight pussy. He could still taste her sticky juices that were staining his lips, which only gave him a clear idea of how soaked his girlfriend's pussy actually was. Ready to take his dick. _Just get her out of here, Hope._ Landon groaned inwardly with impatience. Weirdly, he didn't feel above swinging Hope's legs over and fucking into _heaven_ itself while Josie stood there. _She's the one that barged in, didn't she? Barged into a room she had no business being in._ But those unashamed thoughts were probably just the result of Landon's aggravated state, weren't they? He also felt a little remorse. He and Josie had agreed on being friends shortly after he had ended their relationship, but their status as friends wasn't supposed to include Josie constantly holding his girlfriend's hand and kissing her cheek a billion times either. He was allowed to feel jealous. He was allowed, because as much as Landon wished he didn't notice Josie's longing gazes towards Hope, and her discreet glares aimed at him every time she so much caught a glance of him touching Hope's body, he knew.

Josie had feelings for his girlfriend. And unlike his brother who stayed loyal despite the feelings Landon knew he had, Josie clearly wasn't above making moves on her. So, in his mind, their friendship was erased--and she was **not** about to steal his girlfriend. _Not if I can help it._ He frowned deeply. _She's mine. She's my happiness._ Still, insecurity jostled his brain. _She wants to be. I mean, right? Hope loves me. We're in love, deeply in love…and that couldn't change, right?_

Landon feared it could.

Josie stood staring directly at the carpet, trying to find the proper words. Words of explanation weren't forming quickly enough, but words of her own thoughts were. Though, they weren't thoughts as much as they were old conversations that flashed into her mind.

_"Not yet, but soon, I promise."_

She felt resentment and even betrayal. When she had been Landon's girlfriend, he promised her. Promised they'd have sex eventually. And they almost did after the dance, but then Hope came to light. Hope and that stupid song Landon had written about her in Penelope's burn book. And to make the misery worse, in that moment Josie hadn't any idea that it was about a girl who used to hold a special place in her heart.

_"So apparently, Hope had a crush on you when she was 14. She admitted it three weeks ago, disgusting. Mark my words, twin sister. You better be over Hope Mikaelson because you two are never going to happen. I'm only telling you this because of the vow we made not to keep twin secrets anymore."_

She remembered crying, yelling at her sister that she should have told her **sooner.** She shouldn't have waited until Landon had the chance to get back with Hope. Josie remembered scoffing at her blonde twin, her lip curling in anger as she spits out that she couldn't demand Josie not be with Hope. Not that it even mattered anymore, Josie remembered staring at her sister darkly as she point-blank stated that she knew Landon and Hope had slept together. Lizzie had known about Hope's crush on Josie, and yet Lizzie waited weeks to inform her sister and it was told as an afterthought and nothing more. Penelope was right! Lizzie was **selfish.**

"I...I don't know." Josie uttered softly with zero emotion. "I wanted to talk to you." She picked her head up to stare at the older witch. Her teeth ate at her lip as she waited for Hope to speak. _I wanted you to pay attention to me._

That was something she couldn't say.

Confusion filled Hope's blue eyes. _What?_ "Um," Her voice was soft as she spoke while staring directly at Josie, "Uh," She coughed awkwardly but tried to withhold any irritation, "I...I didn't answer the door." _She just barged in. Couldn't she have waited to talk? She could have even sent me a text._

Landon let out a laugh, though to Hope it sounded far from soothing. It was clear her boyfriend wasn't withholding any aggravation. "I'm gonna go." She felt his lips peck her cheek, but she was honestly focused on the brunette who had her arms folded across her chest.

She looked… _vulnerable?_ Hope thought. Taking her eyes away from Josie's distressed face for a second, she spoke aloud as her boyfriend threw his jeans back on, "I'll text you soon, baby." She received a low mumble of "yeah, love you" in return.

Hope sighed quietly. She pinched her eyes shut and hopped off the bed, "Landon." She whispered softly, passing Josie's stiff stance as she gently laced her arms around her boyfriend's waist. Hope pressed a kiss against a patch of exposed skin on his shoulder "Come back later, yeah."

He couldn't stop his lips from twitching up slightly. Yes, he was annoyed at the actions of the other girl, believing the brunette to be trying to get revenge, but Hope had always managed to put a smile on his face. It also upset him whenever he acted angry towards her. Ignoring Josie, who stood facing the opposite direction a few feet away from them, he turned around in Hope's arms. He gripped the sides of her hips gently and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. "Tonight." He murmured his agreement against her lips before reluctantly pulling away. Landon then kissed her forehead lovingly and left out the door.

Josie sighed in disappointment as Hope stood behind her, a sad expression adorning the older witch's face as she stared at her closed door. _She's never going to love me as she does him, is she?_

"Start talking, Josie."

Hope's agitated tone only seemed to prove the brunette right. But she had to try, right? _Try. Forget about Landon. Hope deserves to know about your feelings. What if Landon is her consolation prize? What if she thinks your crush on her faded away? She deserves to know all of her options._

Something strange started to occur. Penelope Park flashed in her mind, her face saddened and her brown eyes filled with pity and disappointment, as she spoke:

" _You know, for weeks, I have been hoping that you would give me one reason to stay. Instead, you gave me a thousand reasons to go. Losing on purpose, always putting yourself second. My heart can't take it."_

 _Losing on purpose._ Josie's heart squeezed, as tears started to pool in the corner of her eyes. _Putting yourself second._ Her breath heaved as her brain fully registered Penelope's words. It was as if the impact of her ex-girlfriend's words rattled her mindset.

_"One day, you will understand why I did everything I did."_

And today was that day.

Anger surged through her body. Anger towards herself. Anger towards Lizzie and even Penelope, which was a feeling that the anxious brunette knew wasn't rational deep down inside. But the unreasonable side of Josie blamed Penelope for leaving her like _this_. She blamed her for not staying until the realization hit her just like it had now.

The realization that Josie needed to fight for herself, for her **happiness,** even if it costs others theirs. Landon flashed through her mind briefly. She saw him sitting in the library, his hands covering his face as his shoulders wracked with unhinged sobs. _Why am I seeing this? Thinking about this?_ She bit down hard on her lip, her mind taunting her with answers she didn't want. _Because you know that if you take a chance on your happiness, you're hijacking his own._ Josie swallowed tightly as one selfish thought overcame her:

_Mine is more important._

And with that self-serving mindset, Josie swiftly turned around and slammed her body into Hope's. Pure instinct and need drove her as she grabbed her crush's soft cheeks and hungrily attacked her lips with haste. Desperation prompted her to slide her tongue across Hope's lips, begging for entrance. Begging for reciprocation. Begging to feel the Tribrid's soft lips move with desperation against her own. Begging for the Tribrid to want her just as badly.

Only Hope's lips didn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, Lan!" A heavy arm slung over his shoulder, throwing the Phoenix a little off balance.

He was downstairs, having spent not even three minutes in the lounge before his brother came hurrying over. The excitement was shown clearly in his eyes making Landon wish he could feel the same.

"Wanna catch a movie?"

The Phoenix pushed his unsettling feelings aside, trying to muster a smile as he turned towards the eager guy, "A movie? Right now?"

"Yeah," Raf shrugged. "Might as well. I'm bored. And Kaleb invited us."

 _A movie_. Landon allowed himself a second to think it over. He really didn't wanna catch a movie. He didn't want to leave, mostly because he had this dreadful feeling that he just couldn't shake. A dreadful feeling that starred Josie and his girlfriend in a compromising position, something that caused him to feel deeply anxious and his rage to flare. _No, I can't think that way. You know how Hope feels about you acting jealous. You gotta trust her._

Landon looked at Raf again, noticing slight impatience in his stance. And just as he was about to agree, mostly for Raf's sake, a thought struck. _Oh, wait. Do I even have money? I don't get paid until Friday._

(Landon had been working at the Mystic Grill again. He had gotten his old job back during the summer Hope jumped into Malivore. With no parental guardian and him basically classified as an orphan without any family, he had to make money somehow. Also, Landon desperately wanted a car. Freedom was something he strived for.)

He patted his jean pockets, finding he left both his wallet and phone in Hope's room. Landon grimaced at the thought of returning so soon. "I'll be right back, left my wallet in my girlfriend's room."

Raf raised an eyebrow as Landon left.

Why did he say "girlfriend" as if Raf didn't already know who Hope was? Was it because of his insecurity? A need to remind everyone that Hope was in fact his girlfriend?

Or was he simply reminding himself of that?

Did he need a reminder?

Well, considering what he had just walked in on after opening the door to his **girlfriend's** room, his need for a constant reminder made sense.

His heart shattered as he took in the sight of Josie pressed up against Hope, her lips seemingly looking as if they were moving with his girlfriend's in a hurried pace.

"What..." Landon breathed as pure anger etched across his face. "The actual hell?" He shouted loudly, his sentence breaking apart at the result of his rage.

Hearing Landon's voice, Hope's blue eyes widened.

_Oh, no. Shit._

Landon slammed the door shut, "Hope! Are you for real?" His voice only got louder, his insides burning with a rage so wild that he thought he'd explode. "Jo, what the… Get off of her." He commanded fiercely as his legs started to tremble. He wanted to run up to Josie and yank her off his girlfriend. _HIS HOPE._ Only, he didn't. Landon couldn't even move from his spot. And for a slight second, he wondered if this felt normal? Feeling like he's physically burning up inside? Like his stomach was coiling up in flames. _What is that?_

In a quick motion, Hope forcefully grabbed Josie's hands. She pushed them off, her face appearing startled as she took a large step back from the brunette. Her back bumped into Landon as she scrambled to say, "No, I...I," She gasped, trying to find a quick explanation. "I didn't." _I didn't kiss her._ Hope wanted to scream.

Lips tightening in anger, Landon backed up when Hope's body touched his. "Don't even." He muttered.

"I cannot believe," He raised his hand up in the air, betrayal clouding the green in his eyes, and that's when it happened: a small ball of fire appeared in his palm. His eyes immediately widened, the unnatural sight forcing him to take steps further back until his body hit the door. His eyes stayed locked on his flaming hand, "Oh my god, oh my god," Landon freaked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Josie, watch out!" Hope screamed with terror and ran at the younger witch, knocking her out of the way. The auburn-haired witch shielded them with a safety spell in the form of an impenetrable shield. Hope noticed the fireball start to quickly grow in size in Landon's palm, the ball of flames now looking to match the size of a basketball, causing a peculiar thought to strike as her eyes widened in shock. _Holy shit, is it growing based on Landon's energy? Landon, calm down!_ She wanted to scream. Her boyfriend was about to burn the roof off of this place.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour after the incident that unfortunately left almost everything in Hope's bedroom blackened and charred, Landon was found sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over with his hands glued to his face.

Seeing the tremble of his shoulders caused a disheartened sigh to escape Hope. She gently tapped on the door, despite it being wide open. "Landon," Hope's voice was filled with worry, "can we talk?"

Landon gasped. Hearing his girlfriend by his door, along with her chosen question, caused tears to leak from his eyes. _She's gonna break up with me now._ He chewed at his bottom lip anxiously. _I'm sorry_. Landon wanted to beg. _I'm sorry._ His shoulders began to tremble harder as he croaked, "I'm sorry."

A restrained cry escaped his throat after his utter of apology, causing Hope to send him a pained look as she kept to her spot in the entryway. _He simply lost control._ She knew that feeling all too well. Maybe it was partially the reason she wasn't even angry, despite all her personal belongings having been turned to char. _Eh_. A casual smile graced her features. _Guess I'll just be wearing more of Landon's clothes until I find the time to shop._ That thought enveloped her with a sense of warmth and happiness. She felt comforted while wearing his clothes.

She heard another choked cry. "Oh, Landon." Came her breathy response. She left the entryway, her steps quick but cautious as she stepped closer. Hope wasn't necessarily scared of Landon, but him unleashing another unintentional fireball was a valid concern.

When he dropped his hands and peeked up at her, Hope threw all caution to the wind. She let out a shuddering breath and closed the small distance, dropping on the mattress and wrapping her arms around his neck in a similar fashion to how she held him after the Pothos attack. "Hey," She held the sides of his neck gently, staring directly into his misty eyes, "it's gonna be okay."

He held her eye-contact for a second, her bright- blue hues providing him with a sense of comfort. Only it was short-lived. Had he simply destroyed one of her things, he might be able to somewhat ease the shame he felt. _No, asshole. You saw her bedroom before you bolted like a coward. Everything is burnt!_ Sniffling, he shook his head in refusal, deliberately closing his eyes as if he believed he didn't deserve any peace. "No." Landon muttered. "Nothing is okay. Your room is destroyed." His chin began to tremble slightly, his breath hitching, "I destroyed it. I destroy everything!" When the word "everything" erupted, his nostrils flared, and his mouth tightened together.

"Hey!" Hope admonished firmly, "Don't ever say that!" She wiped his tear-stained cheeks, speaking lowly, "You do not destroy everything, Landon." She sighed, wishing he'd open his eyes, "This was an accident," She paused, thinking over her next words carefully, "an unfortunate one, yes," She spoke truthfully with a nod of her head, "but this is exactly why we have this school." She swallowed tightly, touching her forehead against his, "To learn better control of what makes us special." She emphasized the word special, whispering it with a heaviness in her tone.

Hope let out a tiny sniffle, her lips forming a smile as she said, "and you're special, Landon Kirby. So damn special." Tears were pooling in her eyes, only she didn't know why. "Special to me, special to Raf and most importantly, special to our school." She bit her lip gently to stop another sniffle. _Why am I crying?_ And it was then when she realized it. Why she kept spitting out the word special and why she felt her heart clench every time she uttered it.

_"I didn’t even want to do this. Don’t blame me because you’re not special."_

Her hands felt warm as they cupped his neck, her breaths coming out shaky against his skin as she rested her forehead against his. Landon pondered her words, feeling nostalgia. You're special, so damn special. He wondered if she remembered telling him the opposite a year ago. Shaking his head slightly, not wanting to recall her exact words from a year ago, those words having cut deeply, his breathing slowed as he accepted the comfort.

Eyes still closed, Landon allowed his thoughts to run. _I guess this means she's not breaking up with me._ It was a pitiful thought. And if an outsider knew the amount of relief he felt, they might deem it unhealthy. If an outsider could have heard the fast beating of his heart as he dashed into his room, his heart not slowly until Hope hugged him like she did, they might deem that unhealthy too. Maybe it was unhealthy: feeling like he'd suffocate if Hope had chosen to break it off. As if feeling desperate, Landon laced his arms around her curvy waist, squeezing her tightly in relief that she was still his. She still wanted him.

He wasn't alone again...yet. Landon pinched his eyes shut. _I need her. I need her again before she leaves._ It was such unhealthy thinking, but he was convinced that it was only a matter of time before Josie got her way. He clawed at the hem of his T-shirt that she wore, tugging on it feverishly. He heard her let out a moan of agreement as she slid her arms off his neck. She raised her hands and he quickly pulled the shirt off her beautiful body, tossing it on the ground carelessly. _Fuck, Hope. Need you. Now._ In a haste, Landon cupped her cheeks and leaned forward, kissing her passionately before gripping her naked waist and dragging her on the mattress with him.


End file.
